


Fame & Fortune

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Worship, too much alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: Drarry Discord January Drabble Challenge parameters:117 words"Borrowed"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drawble/Drabble/Babble Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175345
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Fame & Fortune

Harry loathed his life as the Savior. 

Glittering galas pulled at his patience. The adoration of passers-by itched at the nape of his neck. It left his very kindness in tatters, misguided expectations slicing away at his humanity with simpering smiles. 

Reconnecting with Draco, facing his naked honesty, was a revelation. No machinations beyond seeing his partner well-satisfied. A steady hand at the small of his back. Comfort in the corner of his kisses. 

Draco easily beat back the hoard plucking at Harry's sanity. Dismissed the hangers-on and repacked Harry's chipped confidence with his own. Harry luxuriated in Draco's genuine devotion, tackling odious obligations with borrowed strength.

"My own savior." Harry whispered. "I'd like to worship you."


End file.
